Angel Like You
by RandomRhia97
Summary: A one-shot that focus' on Jerry's death in the season 3 episode 'Out Of Time' (ep 9) does have a bit of McSwarek but mainly about Jerry's death. I know this type has been done before but I might as well put it out there. reviews welcome


**I do not own rookie blue or the song that have used in this story. Hope you enjoy this, it is very touching. Reviews welcome by all. RandomRhia x**

Sat knelt above his best friend's body, blood pooling out from his wound that needed to be treated.

'C'mon Jer, keep your eyes open, just keep 'em open otherwise Nash will have my head.' Jerry managed to splutter a laugh thinking about all those times he spent with Traci in His arms; laughing, talking about their future with Leo and their friends. Jerry knew he wasn't going to have that now, he looked at Sam face, concentration sketched over it, trying to keep him alive. _What was Traci going to think?_ Sam wondered. _Would she hate me for not trying harder, Gail? Gail. This wasn't Gail's fault at all_ he said to himself, she got caught in this mess and Jerry was just following up a lead to try and save her. Like we all were doing to save her and now Sam had his hands over his best friends body, trying to stop the bleeding. _Where the Hell is McNally? _To Sam and Jerry it felt like it was hours since he sent her in the kitchen to get towels but it was only a matter of seconds. A matter of seconds of life and death for Jerry that was.

'Here I got the towels,' Andy could see the pain in her partners face so she put a comforting him but also to tell him that she is always going to be there for him and she wasn't going anywhere. 'Sam, everything is going to be fine. Jerry is going to be fine, he will pull through.' She didn't to promise him anything at this moment in time and Sam knew that so he gave a curt nod, telling her that he understood. The faint sounds of sirens blaring outside of the house brought the duo back to reality.

'You here that buddy? Help is on its way you are going to be fine brother, just fine.' The paramedics rushed into the house knocking Andy and Sam out of the way both of them clinging onto each other for literally life's dependence for the sake of Jerry Barber.

It had been over an hour since Jerry was rushed into operating room, wires covered him from head to foot, if the situation wasn't serious enough he would have looked like a kitten who got tangled at the back of the entertainment unit. Everyone was in the waiting room, waiting for news on a fellow cooper, detective, brother in more ways than one and fiancé. Sam couldn't look at Traci, for he felt too guilty to go sit with her, place his arm round her and give her comfort because that is what she needed but Sam couldn't bring himself to do it. Oliver, understanding did it instead whilst Sam was sat next to Andy both still hugging each other, both still in uniform with Jerry's blood on them. Sam could hear the soft whimpering from Andy, he knew she was crying and he felt like crying himself but he needed to be strong, to be strong for himself, Traci, Andy and more so for Jerry. To the clocked ticked another hour away, still pending on the news of Jerry. Everyone was still here and it was getting late but everyone knew that no one will move till they get told how Jerry is. The nurses tried to get everyone to leave but they knew better than to move a family of cops, there bond was strong and there was only one nurse out of the 6 that tried to shift them gave them an actual sympathy and she kept bring a trolley full of coffee and biscuits to keep their energy levels up. Suddenly a doctor came out and it brought everyone out their seats, asking questions about Jerry. The doctor held up his hand silencing the 15 bodies that lingered in the waiting room, frustrated that the doctor was spending his sweet glory time telling them news on their friend.

'Who exactly, is the family of Jerry Barber?' he asked glancing around the faces.

'I am his fiancé, Traci Nash. His parents are on the next flight out here but till then I have permission of receiving information about Jerry Barber.'

'Well that's fine then Miss Nash, could you please follow me into the private room over there and I will discuss this further with you.'

'No. If you have anything to say then you will say it in front of everyone here, we have not been sat here for 2 hours straight in uncomfortable chairs for you to only tell me, in private. We are family so you either say it now or we will all barge back there and see for ourselves.' She was determined to stand her ground and the Doctor had to take a step back at this women's outburst.

'Well in that case them i am sorry to tell you Miss Nash and everyone else that Mr Barber passed away. The bleeding was too substantial and he lost quite a lot of blood. The stab wound cut through a major artery and cut through over blood vessels also, there was nothing more we could have done. I will leave you in peace now and I am sorry, everyone for your loss.'

_We were close when we were young and naive._

_We grew up and we learned other things._

_You'll always be sweet 16._

At the doctors, message. Sam sunk to the floor, elbows on his needs. His body shaking as tears erupted from his eyes, not caring who saw him. He just lost his best friend he was allowed to grieve how hell he may chose to do so. Andy just sat next to him, taking his hand into hers rubbing small circles onto his hand, giving him comfort and space at the same time, she knew there was no need for her to talk. It wasn't the right time.

_And you will always be perfect,_

_You'll always be beautiful._

_Our hearts, will never forget you._

_You didn't belong here,_

_And it's become so clear why heaven called your name._

Traci Screamed as the part of her life has slipped away. She will never get the chance to marry the man she dearly loved. Leo will never see his step dad again. How was she going to tell Leo. The poor kid had gotten so close to Jerry, Jerry treated him like his own and he said he couldn't wait to have their own mix of kids running around the house. At this thought she choked out a sob, Gail holding onto her letting her lean into her as her body couldn't support her weight.

_You meant so much to so many._

_I'm not quite sure how to do justice to you_

_I'd they're ready to say goodbye._

_I know I'm not._

Month's had passed since they laid Jerry to rest and the people that hit the hardest was Sam and Traci. Their friends supported them through everything and Andy had helped Traci sort out the funeral arrangements as Sam couldn't bring himself to do it although he did make a speech at the funeral telling everyone, and himself how much a great guy Jerry actually was and Traci loved it as she couldn't do it. Even after the funeral had ended, Traci, Oliver, Sam and Andy had stayed behind to support Traci and have some peace without everyone from 15 surrounding them. After all they understood.

_You made the news and the paper for days and days,_

_But it hardly seems fair._

_The whole world should know your name._

_I want them to know your name._

Andy and Sam had developed strong whilst still giving love and Support to Traci. It was only a few weeks after the Funeral that Andy had found out that she was pregnant and to say the least she was a bit guilty but timing was never in her favour. Sam was frilled of course but gutted that Jerry will never meet his niece or nephew and because of that they both agreed, with Traci's permission that if they had a boy he would be called Jerry. Traci was honoured that they did that and Knew that Jerry would be watching over him and protecting him of the dangers of the world.

_And now we must let you move forward._

_Our love lies with you,_

_Our souls flies with you._


End file.
